


A Couple of Monsters

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: At first, it seem Lapis and Peridot were getting along just fine as barn mates. However, when Peridot goes missing, it's up to Lapis and the Crystal Gems to find her. However, as the journey goes on, the Gems start to find out a bit more about Lapis...





	1. Life In The Barn

**Author's Note:**

> *Lapis's narration and recordings are written in Bold/Italicized text.  
> *Flashbacks are written in Italicized text.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis have gone missing and Steven and the Gems find a tape recorder belonging to them. While they listen for a hint to find where they are, they get an interesting insight into the barn life.

"Do we have to search the ENTIRE forest"?

"Yes, Amethyst. And maybe we'd be done a lot faster if you got up and stopped dragging yourself".

Amethyst was lying face down on the ground dragging herself by one arm with Pearl trying to pick her up while Garnet and Steven were actually searching the forest.

"What are we even looking for", groaned Amethyst.

"Steven said he saw a yellow hand ship", replied Pearl.

"From what I remember", said Garnet, "he said it was golden".

"Does it matter what color it was", said a frustrated Pearl, "The ship was seen in the forest, the forest is near the barn. The barn is where Lapis and Peridot live. Lapis and Peridot weren't in the barn. We can't find the ship and for all we know, they've been captured by Homeworld and are either being shattered or tortured as we speak."

Just then, Amethyst jumped to her feet and started yelling.

"DON'T SAY THAT!!! THEY CAN'T BE GONE!!!"

"Then help us look for them", said Pearl.

"I want to", said Amethyst, "but wouldn't we see a giant golden yellow hand ship in the middle of the forest"?

Garnet spoke. "Steven said when he saw like it was there and gone in a flash. Remember when Lapis said Homeworld has become a lot more advanced? They might have camouflage tech on their ships. From the way Steven put it, it was like they had it, but it briefly faltered".

"Why don't we just ask Steven about the ship", asked Amethyst, "Where is Steven anyway"?

 

"PERIDOT?!?!? LAPIS?!?!?", cried Steven.

Steven, worried about his friends, kept thinking to himself to feel better.

"Maybe they went to visit us and got lost", he thought. "Or maybe they went to buy the Camp Pining Heats DVD box set and went on a rampage because they don't have money".

Then Steven saw something that caught his eye. A small, blue something.

"Lapis! She poofed"! Beside Lapis's gem sat a tape recorder.

"Steven!!!", cried Pearl, who was being followed by Garnet and Amethyst. "There's a hand ship somewhere. It's best we don't get separated".

"I found Lapis and this tape recorder", said Steven. "But I thought Lapis broke this".

"There's more than one tape recorder in the world", said Garnet. "Play it, Steven. It might help us".

 

**_Log Date... Hold on, what day is it...Okay... Log Date: June 9, 2016. It's been a week since the whole baseball fiasco and Peridot still won't stop calling me 'Bob' . If she stopped being so annoying, I would probably feel a lot worse about breaking her recorder. Speaking of which, I found one in a box labeled 'DVDs'. I considered giving the recorder to Peridot. Then she called me 'Bob' again. I also found something in the box labeled 'Camp Pining Hearts: Season 1'._ **

_"Hey, Bob"!!!, said Peridot._

_Lapis said nothing and just stared at the TV. "You're not yelling at me", said Peridot, "Is something wrong"?_

_"Huh? No, I was just watching some meaningless distraction", said Lapis. "_

_Is that... Camp Pining Hearts", said Peridot. "That's what the box said", replied Lapis, "but I have no idea what's going on. I know there's some annoying Paulette girl"._

_"I know, right. She keeps whining about Percy, even though it's totally clear that Pierre likes Percy"._

_"Which one is Pierre"? "_

_'He's the big Muscle guy on the yellow team"_

_"_ _Oh, that guy. I don't know why Percy keeps going after Paulette if he's got Pierre. Right, Peridot? Peridot?"_

_Lapis looked as Peridot, who said nothing. She had that strange giant smile on her face that always scared Lapis. Lapis suddenly felt the need to slightly move away from Peridot._

**_Log Date: July 20, 2016. Peridot spent the whole day hanging out with Steven and Amethyst. She won some strange big-headed toy and started bragging about metal powers. Peridot has also become interested in fusing one day. She doesn't say this in front of my face, due to my... past experiences with fusion. She's been practicing her fusion dance. Right now, she's dancing with her big-head toy._ **

_"Hey, Peridot"!_

_Peridot, who was dancing with alien doll, threw it to ground and started panicking. "I wasn't doing anything"!_

_"Of course you weren't. You know I can help you learn how to do a fusion dance", said Lapis. "_

_Yeah, but..." Peridot said before she was interrupted by Lapis._

_"I know I haven't exactly had the best time fusing, but at least let me help you dance". "_

_Okay", said Perdiot, "just let me get something". Peridot ran away and returned wearing her stilts._

_Lapis frowned at Peridot and said "Step on me and I'll shatter you". They started to dance and then suddenly.... CRUNCH!!!_

_Before Lapis could say anything, Peridot started panicking again. "I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I JUST LIKE BEING TALL AGAIN!!!"_

_However, before she knew it, Peridot felt her stilts fall off and she saw herself standing on a ball of water. ""Lapis..."_

_"_ _Don't say anything. Just don't get used to this"._

**_I wasn't actually mad at Peridot, which I can't find myself doing that well anymore. We danced for a bit, she's getting a lot better at it. I actually haven't met someone who danced that well since... Well, anyway. We almost fused by accident. Peridot paniced... again. It took me a bit to calm her down... again. She said the reason she sorry was because she might of reminded me of when I fused with Jasper. Yeah... Just Jasper..._ **

**_Log Date: July 31, 2016. A couple days, I went on a boat ride with Steven and his dad. Then we ran into Jasper. She wanted me to fuse with her again. I said no and then I punched her away. I thought that I would feel better after this. But instead I feel worse. I tried out what Steven called 'sleep', but when I do I get these weird visions. First, I hear Jasper say "Let's be Malachite again. I was wrong about fusion. You made me understand. WE COULD FLY!!!" Then, I tell her no, but then I hear her say "You're a monster". And then her face turns into..._ **

_"HEY, LAPIS!!! ARE YOU OKAAAAAAAAAAAAY?!?!?"_

_Peridot's voice echoed throughout the barn and Lapis realized that she wan't exactly speaking into the recorder very quietly._

_"Yeah", she lied. "_

_I heard everything you said, Lapis", said Peridot, "I'm not stupid"._

_"_ _Are you sure", Lapis joked, and she put on a gaint, wide, fake smile, hoping Peridot would just go back to sleep._

_Peridot spoke "I don't know if I can do anything because I don't know what it's like to..."_

_"_ _No!!! You don't!!! So just go"!!!_

_Peridot sulked and started to walk away until Lapis said "I'm sorry What were you going to say"._

_Peridot walked back and said "I'm here". Lapis slept well that night._

_**Log Date: August 9, 2016. Amethyst and Steven came to visit today. Things were going okay until they brought up Jasper. I just started watching Camp Pining Hearts and pretended everything was okay. But, it wasn't. As soon as Peridot left, I was actually on the verge of tears. And then I realized something. If it wasn't for Peridot, I wouldn't be where I am right now. She's been helping me start over on earth. She's careful to try and not mention anything about Malachite or Jasper. She even said how he tried not to use "the J-word".**  
_

_**The rubies showed up today and they're just as stupid as ever. Amethyst had to shape shift into Jasper. On the outside I had to act all deadpan, but inside, I was panicking. "Jasper" asked me and Peridot if we wanted to be prisoners. I said 'Not really', but a part of me really wanted to yell. But I noticed something... When this happened, Peridot grabbed my arm and tries to pull me away. It felt strange, but it also felt... good. And then I realized something. Peridot actually cares about me.** _

_"What happened to Jasper"?_

_"Oh, man. You should have been there. Amethyst and Steven fused and then they beat her into a pulp. Then she fused with a corrupted gem and then Jasper got corrupted and then I poofed her!!! But before that she went on this giant rant about..."_

_"Wait", said Lapis, "You poofed Jasper?"_

_"Yeah", said Peridot",_

_"Anyway, she went on this rant about"._

_Peridot was interrupeted when Lapis suddenly embraced her. "Uh... Lapis?"_

_"I have been scared that she could just pop up any day now and try to fuse with me. Thank you." "_

_Well, it wasn't just me who..."_

_"I don't care"._

_**Log Date: September...**  
_

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! We're never going to find them if we keep listening to these stupid tapes.", said Amethyst.

"Amethyst, there might be something in here that can help us find them and the hand ship." said Pearl.

Then Garnet spoke. "Peridot disappears. Lapis is reforming in her gem. And a hand ship appeared out of nowhere. These aren't coincidences. There has to be something". "Um...", said Steven, "Should I play this"?

"No", said Amethyst.

"Yes", said Pearl.

Garnet held up her hand. "Play it, Steven".

 

_**Log Date: September 18, 2016. I've made a terrible mistake.** _


	2. Lapis's Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when life in the Barn is looking better than ever, something happens between Lapis and Peridot that causes a downward spiral of problems.

**_Log Date: September 18, 2016. I've made a terrible mistake. *sniff* Okay, calm down. So... Life in the barn was actually going pretty good. Peridot and I have been, as Steven puts it, "binge-watching" Camp Pining Hearts. I've been helping Peridot with her fusion dance. She's actually getting pretty good. Sometimes, when she dances by herself, I enjoy watching her... Okay, scratch that. That sounds creepy. She's just a really good dancer. Anyway, now that Jasper is gone, I've tried to loosen up a bit. I found this joke book ad I've been really amused by what the book describes as "puns". I started to try some of them out on Peridot. She didn't seem that amused._ **

_Perdiot was watching Camp Pining Hearts in the barn one day when Lapis sat down next to her, with a big, wide grin on her face._

_"_ _Hey Peridot, WATER you doing"?_

_"Not now, Lapis", said a slightly annoyed Peridot, "I'm binge-watching that final season of Camp Pining Hearts"._

_Lapis's grin faded. She made movements with her hand and Peridot looked over at Lapis, who was grinning again._

_"Uh... Lapis, what are you...". Just then, the small pool outside the barn and formed a giant hand, which dragged a screaming Peridot into the water, as Lapis looked over and laughed._

_"_ _Ha! Bet you didn't SEA that coming. Right, Peridot... Peridot?"_

 

_A soaking Peridot with a towel around her sat on top of the silo with Lapis beside her._

_"So", Lapis said, "Sorry... again"._

_"Again, it's fine. You're just not very good at jokes, unlike me."_

_"_ _Oh, really?"_

_"Yeah. For example... Why did the Chicken cross the road... To get to the other side"!!!_

_Lapis sat there in silence and then she spoke. "What's a chicken"?_

_"It's a... Wait, why were trying to make puns anyway"?_

_Lapis hesitated. "Well, it's just that... I wanted be be a bit different"?_

_"Different"?_

_"I've been so cautious and paranoid ever since I finally unfused with Jasper. But now she's gone and I just felt like it was time for change._

_Lapis put her head in her hands and Peridot moved a bit closer. "I don't think you need to change"._

_And then, without warning, Peridot leaned over and kissed Lapis on the cheek._ _As soon as Lapis looked over, Peridot started panicking again. "I'M SOR...", but she was cut off by Lapis._

_"No, it's fine, really"._

**_So, I guess you could say things at the barn were better than ever, but... *sniff* I couldn't keep my mouth shut._ **

_It was night and Peridot and Lapis were watching Camp Pining Hearts. "Okay", said Lapis, "I think that's enough for one day. I'm going to sleep"._

_"NO!!!", said Peridot and she grabbed Lapis's arm and pulled her back down._

_"Come on, Peri, it's late"._

_"But there's only one episode left"! "_

_I want to sleep"!_

_"It's the series finale"!_

_Lapis sighed. "Fine, but then I'm going to sleep"._

 

_Peridot sat right in front of the TV, trying not to miss anything, as the voices came from the TV._

_"But, Paulette", said Percy, "why don't you want to get back together"?_

_Paulette smiled, "Because, Percy. I can tell you've already found someone special on the yellow team"._

_"Wait... what", said Peridot, still glued to the screen._

_"I think it's obvious who it is", came a deep voice from behind Percy._

_"No way", said Peridot._

_"I love you, Percy", said Pierre._

_"I love you too, Pierre", replied Percy. And the words "THE END" flashed on the screen._

_"YES!!!", screamed Peridot, "I KNEW IT!!! LAPIS, DID YOU SEE..." Peridot looked over. Lapis had fallen asleep. Peridot turned off the TV. "Well, I guess I should get some sleep too. Good Night, Lapis."_

_But as Peridot was about to leave, she saw something in Lapis's hand. A tape recorder._ _A million questions race through Peridot's head. Should she listen to it? She would be invading Lapis's privacy. But, then again, Steven did listen to her's. What to do..._

 

_Lapis opened her eyes and yawned. She looked up at the sky. It was still night. She closed her eyes to got back to sleep, but then she heard a voice. It sounded familiar. It sounded... exactly like her own voice. She turned over to see Peridot holding her tape recorder._

_"PERIDOT!!!", she yelled._ _She snatched the tape recorder from her hand. "It's not nice to invade other people's privacy."_

_"_ _Like you're so much nicer than me", Peridot replied "I know what you said about me"._

_Lapis was confused. What was Peridot talking about? Was she talking about the recordings? She didn't say anything bad about Peridot in the tapes. Unless..._

_Then, suddenly it hit Lapis. There was some time where she was still mad at Peridot. Still annoyed by her. Still angry at the very idea she had to put up with her and live with her in the barn. And she vented her anger by... "_

_Peridot, I..." But just then, Peridot took the recorder and hit play._

**_Log date: June 9, 2016. Peridot made that weird creepy smile that I hate. And then when I was trying to watch, she kept yelling a bunch of useless trivia into my ear. I have never met anyone so annoying in my life. Sometimes, I wish she would just leave._ **

_"Peridot, listen to the date. This was a long time ago"._

**_Log date: July 1, 2016. Peridot keeps whining about her limb enhancers. "Oh, I wish I had my limb enhancers. Oh, I want to be tall again". Oh, you mean those limb enhancers you had when you were working for Homeworld and doing cruel acts for Yellow Diamond?_ **

_"Peridot..."_

**_Log date: July 27, 2016. Peridot keeps trying to talk to me about what happend. Like just because she got stripped of her limb enhancers, she know's what I'm going through. What happened with Malachite. What happened with Homeworld. What happened with..._ **

_"WHY WON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN, YOU STUPID, ANNOYING, EVIL, LITTLE CREEP"!!!_

_Lapis regretted saying those words as soon as she had finished saying them. They just came out without warning. She immediately hated herself for saying those words? How long had she wanted to say them?_

_"Stupid"? "Annoying"? Lapis had grown tolerant of Peridot. She had enjoyed her company. "Evil"? Lapis thought she had forgiven Peridot. Could it be that she actually hated her? No... She must have had this bottled up for a long time. But however guilty Lapis felt before, it was nothing compared to how she felt the second she looked up at a teary-eyed Peridot._

_"Peridot... I didn't..."_

_Lapis reached her hand out to Peridot, but she slapped it away._

_"Peridot..." But Peridot came backing away from Lapis until she fell out of the barn. However, as soon as she landed, she got back on her feet and ran away. Lapis flew down and followed her._

_"_ _PERIDOT, COME BACK"!!! Lapis ran after her until she tripped. After she got back on her feet, she realized she had lost track of Peridot. So she ran over to the Gem's place._

_Pearl answered the door, somewhat smiling. "Oh Lapis, what surpri..."_

_Lapis, cut her off. "Is Peridot here?"_

_"What?"_

_"I said something bad to her and now I can't find her. I was wondering if she came here"._

_"Oh... Well... Uh..."_

_And then Amethyst voice quietly carried over to Peridot. Quiet enough so Lapis wouldn't here her. "she's trying to break into funland"._

_"She's trying to break into funland", Pearl said to Lapis._

_"Oh", said Lapis, "Thanks."_

_As Lapis flew away, Pearl went inside and knocked on the bathroom door._

_"Peridot, how long will you be staying in Steven's bathroom"._

_"Forever!", replied an angry Peridot._

**_Log Date: September 18, 2016. I've searched all of Beach City for Peridot and I can't find her. *sniff* I just... If something bad happens... *sniff* Okay, calm down. It's late. I should sleep. Peridot will probably come back tomorrow. I mean, why wouldn't she? All her favorite things are here. Her Camp Pining Hearts DVD. Her creepy alien doll. Her meep-morps... that I helped her with. *sigh* I just hope she's alright._ **

_Lapis awoke the next morning to a shock. All of the Camp Pining Hearts DVDs were gone. Did Peridot come back and steal them while she was asleep. Is she in the barn?_

_"PERIDOT?!?!?", cried Lapis. No Answer. Lapis walked throughout the barn. She looked at their meep-morps. Peridot's morps were missing. Was she gone forever. If she was, it was all her fault. Lapis knelt down, put her head in her hands and started to sob... until she heard water. She looked over at their aquarium wall and saw Peridot in there trying to retrieve her alien doll._ _Lapis's spirits lifted._

_"PERIDOT!!!"_

_Lapis made some hand gesturs, and suddenly, the glass broke and all the water formed into a giant ball with Peridot's head sticking out._

_"Peridot, I'm..." But Peridot cut her off._

_"I don't want to talk to you"._

_Lapis hesitated and then said "Well, you are, so..." But Peridot cut her off again_

_"I tried to help you all this time. I offered you if you needed someone... I thought we were friends"._

_"Peridot, I'm sorry"._

_"I don't want your apology. I was wrong about you. You're a... a..."_

_Lapis knew what was going to happen. Peridot was going to call her a clod, but Lapis was going to keep trying to apologize. But then Peridot finished what she was trying to say._

_"_ _You're a monster"._

_Lapis put her hands down and the water fell and Peridot fell and ran away. But Lapis didn't notice. The words rung through her head. First, said in Peridot's voice. Then, in Jasper's voice. Then, in the voice of..._

_Lapis looked up and saw that Peridot had run away again._

_"_ _PERIDOT!!!". Lapis ran out of the barn and into the forest._

_"PERIDOT!!! COME BACK!!! PLEASE!!! I'M SORRY!!!"_

_But as Lapis was running she ran into something she couldn't see. As she bounced off the invisable force, it suddenly became visable, and it was a giant hand ship. However, the impact it had on Lapis when she ran into and bounced off of it made her poof and retreat back into her gem to reform._


	3. Aboard The Ruby Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems board the Ruby Ship to go searching for the Hand Ship and rescue Peridot, until we learn that Lapis may have something to do with all the trouble going on.

The tape recorder had stopped. All four Gems sat in silence for a bit. Then Steven spoke.

"So, what happened to Peridot"?

"She must have been taken by the hand ship", said Garnet, "As of right now, there's no other explanation".

"You never know", said Amethyst, "Maybe she really did try to break into Funland".

"We made up that excuse while she was with us", Pearl reminded her.

"Well, maybe we inspired her to do that".

Just then, Lapis's gem was lifted into the air and a flash of light erupted from it. Lapis had reformed. She was lying there on the ground until she looked up. As soon as she saw the Gems, she panicked.

"Peridot!", she said, "The Hand Ship! I..."

"We know", said Garnet, who was holding up the tape recorder. "We heard everything."

"Everything"?

"About you and Peridot. I assume there's something in there a bit more personal". She handed the recorder to Lapid, who snatched it away.

"It's not nice to... to..." She started to tear up. "It's all my fault. It's always my fault. If I just kept my mouth shut..."

Garnet put her hand on Lapis's shoulder. "It's alright. We've all made mistakes".

"Actually", said Amethyst, "I don't think we've made one as big as you".

"Amethyst! Now's not the time", exclaimed Pearl.

"Oh, sorry", said a sarcastic Amethyst, "There was that time Pearl kept rebuilding the hub because..."

"Guys!", whispered Steven, who was pointed at a crying Lapis who was being comforted by Garnet.

"It'll be alright, Lapis".

"No, it won't! She's going to get shattered and it's my fault".

"Not if we have anything to say about it".

Lapis stopped crying. "What"?

"We're not just going to Homeworld take our friend. We're going after that hand ship".

Lapis managed a weak smile. "I'm coming, too".

"YAY!", exclaimed Steven. "LAPIS IS A CRYSTAL GEM NOW!!!"

Lapis chuckled. "Well, I don't know about that... How are we going to get to the hand ship anyway"?

Amethyst piped in, "We still have the ruby ship, don't we"?

 

"I told you we shouldn't have kept the ship in Amethyst's room.", said Pearl, "It took us forever to find it".

"Well, where else are we supposed to put it", said Amethyst.

"Well, maybe if you had just let me clean it..."

"It doesn't matter", said Garnet, "We've wasted enough time. We have to find Peridot".

"Garnet", said Steven, "Do we even know where Peridot is"?

"We will find the Hand Ship after we pass Mars. It's moving pretty slow. Almost as if it's waiting for us..."

"Like we're walking into a trap"?

"Not even".

"How do you know all this", asked Lapis.

Garnet smiled, "Future vision".

"Can you see if we save her"?

"There are many paths we can take. There's one possibility where..." Garnet smiled.

"Where what"?

"If if it's not the taken path, I'll tell you".

Lapis laughed, but her smile soon faded. Steven looked at her and then looked over at the Gems.

"Should we go now"?

The five boarded the Ruby Ship and set off after the Hand Ship.

 

"Steven, Amethyst", said Pearl, "Can you keep an eye on the scanners"?

"But we wanted to talk to Lapis", said Steven.

"You can talk to her after we catch up with the ship and save Peridot, but that can't happen until the ship is locked onto by the scanners".

"Ugh. Fine", said Amethyst.

"Good". Pearl turned to Lapis. "Lapis could you move over here with Garnet and I". She nodded and went over to Garnet, and they spoke.

"What's going on", asked Lapis.

"We've payed close attention to what's been going on with you and Lapis", replied Garnet.

"What do mean 'what's going on'"?

Garnet and Pearl looked at each other and smiled. 

"What"?

"We've noticed something", said Pearl, "The way you look at her sometimes. She cares about you, and that hasn't gone unnoticed by you. The way you talked about her in your tapes. How worried you were".

"What"?

"We're not stupid, Lapis", said Garnet, "I would have thought it was a bit obvious by now".

"I'm sorry. But I don't know what you guys are talking about".

Pearl grinned. "We think you do. You're just denying it. That's always a part of it."

"A part of what"?

"You love Peridot".

Lapis looked at Pearl and Garnet, while they sat there with grins across there faces. There brief period of silence until Lapis let out a fake laugh.

"What? Met and... Peridot? Ha! That's... That's really funny."

"That's a fake laugh", said Garnet.

"Well, I mean, it's just... Peridot. The gem who calls eyes ''vision spheres' and me"?

Pearl spoke "I know at first glance it may seem a bit strange. But looks don't mean much. You've given yourself a chance to get to know Peridot. Over the past few months, she's been there for you and you've been wondering what you can do for her".

"What does it matter anyway? If we do rescue her, will she forgive me? After what I said on the tapes and after what I said to her... She hates me".

"She kept you hostage on her ship and that led to you being stuck fused with Jasper for an unbearable amount of time. And yet, you forgave her and you put up with her in the barn. And, in a way, she kinda had to put up with you".

"But I didn't forgive her right away. I even made her leave."

"But eventually, you did. And I know that not everyone gets forgiveness. But you are going through such great lengths to rescue her and to apologize." Garnet placed her had on Lapis's shoulder. "Trust me, she will".

Lapis started to tear up again. "It's just... The last time I... I cared so much about someone...."

Just then, Amethyst ran up to them. "The scanners locked onto the ship".

 

"What's that flashing on the screen", asked Steven.

"It's gem language", said Pearl.

"What does it say"?

"It says 'Message Incoming. Press Button to accept'".

"You mean, this button", asked Amethyst as she pressed the Button.

"AMETHYST"!!!

And then a face popped up on the screen... It was Doc's face. Behind her was Army, Navy, Eyeball, and Leggy.

"Greetings", said Doc.

"I thought you were all sent floating into space", said Steven.

"We were, but then we were picked up by..."

And then, a voice rang out. "GET OUT OF THE WAY"!!! And Doc was knocked aside by a hand. Then, a tall, golden gem appeared on the screen. And then Lapis gasped. She had seen this gem before.

"Gold"!

"Remember me, Lazuli. How could you forget after what you tried to do to me years ago."

"Lapis", asked Steven, "who is that"?

"That's Gold. She's one of Yellow Diamond's most powerful and merciless warriors".

Steven looked back at Gold. He couldn't think of what made Gold more powerful or stronger than someone like Jasper. Sure. Gold was tall, but she wasn't very big, nor very skinny. But Steven looked into Gold's eyes. Her terrible, cold, horrifying, red eyes. And he felt like he was going into some sort of trance...

"STEVEN", cried the four gems. And Steven suddenly felt like he had just woke up from a coma. "What power does she have"?

"She can do whatever she wants with any solid object, just with her eyes", said Lapis. "But it's only just solids." She looked up at gold. "You don't do so well against water do you, Gold"?

"You think you're so funny, Lazuli?", said Gold, "Well, let's see how much you're laughing when you get a good look at your friend." And then Peridot appeared in chains, being held upside down by Gold.

"Say something", said Gold.

"She's not my friend", said Peridot.

The four gems looked at the screen in horror.

"I'm going to give you a warning", said Garnet, "give us Peridot or we will wreck you ship and you'll end up in a bubble".

"Oh, I'd gladly give up this stupid Peridot. You think I want to bring her".

Oh, come on", exclaimed Peridot.

"I mean, I'm sure Yellow Diamond will be pleased when I bring her the Peridot who called her a clod and stopped the Cluster from destroying Earth. But I don't want her. I want Lazuli".

Everyone turned their heads to Lapis.

"What do you want me for", she asked.

"You now why we want to bring you to the Diamonds", said Gold. And then she looked at the faces of the other Gems. "Oh, don't tell me they don't know".

"Don't know what", asked Steven.

"Why don't I let her tell you. But first..." She pulled out a yellow dagger, and Lapis gasped.

"Recognize this, Lazuli? I thought you would. So, I'm going to give you an hour to decide. Either you surrender yourself to us, or..." She put the dagger close to Peridot's head gem. "I shatter your friend Gold, out". And they disappeared from the screen.

"We're not going to let them take you, Lapis", said Steven.

"That's right", said Pearl, "We have an hour to come up with a plan to save Peridot. Who has any ideas".

"No", said Lapis.

"What"?

"I'm turning myself in".

"No, you're not", said Garnet, "we're all getting out of here safely. We're not leaving anyone behind. Not Peridot. Not you"

"You don't understand. I deserve to be shattered. I can't let this happen again".

"Let what happen", asked Steven.

Lapis sighed, "There's something I need to tell you guys".


	4. Snowflake Obsidian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis finally tells her mysterious past to the Gems and reveals why she was on Earth and why she might give herself up to save Peridot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The reason this is so late is because, just when I thought I got the story right, I realized a made a huge mistake, and I rewrite that. Then, I made another massive mistake and I had to rewrite that.

"Steven", said Lapis, "remember how I told you how I ended up on Earth"?

"Yeah", replied Steven, who was unsure of where this was going.

"I didn't tell you everything. I didn't tell you why I was there. I didn't tell you why I wanted to go to Homeworld so badly"...

She hesitated and looked up at Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst.

"And I guess I should explain to you guys too".

"If it's personal, you don't have to tell us", said Garnet.

"I should", said Lapis. "It'll help you understand and... I'm tired of all the lying. Here we go".

 

_**"** _ _**A long time ago, I used to live on Homeworld. I was one of the Blue Diamond's most important Gems. I was one of her two messengers. I was there to deliver important messages or weapons that could turn the tide of the war. I didn't get to meet with Blue Diamond most of the time. I would always have to report to her Pearl or her most ruthless warrior... Azurite"** _

_Azurite was a dark blue_ _Homeworld Gem. She was tall and, while the rest of her body seemed a fairly normal size, her arms were huge and muscular. At first glance, she would seem to be intimidating. And whenever, Azurite was in a battle, she was._

**_She could poof you in the blink of an eye and she showed no mercy when she was given the order to shatter. But usually, especially when communicating with me, Azurite was a real butt-kisser to Blue Diamond. Everyday, she would always talk about how perfect Blue Diamond is. How she should be the highest of the Diamonds. How she could wipe out the rest of the Diamonds if she wanted to. Blah. Blah. Blah. Everyday felt the same on Homeworld. Report to Azurite. Listen to her talk about how perfect Blue Diamond is or how cool she is at fighting. Wait for her to give me meassage or package. Give message or package to one of the other diamonds. I would have lost my mind._ **

**_But the thing is, I wasn't the only messenger. The other messenger was Snowflake Obsidian. Although,she didn't like being called "Snowflake". She and I were the messengers because we had a rare ability that few other gems had. We could fly. Except she didn't have wings. she would just woosh around and float down, like a Snowflake. She delivered all the messages with me. She was the only thing that kept me from going insane. She was kind and generous... And she loved me, I felt the same way about her._ **

_Snowflake Obsidian, or as she wanted to be called, 'Obsidian', was a black-skinned homeworld gem. She had dark hair with a streak of white through it. She had small white specks across her face, which looked like freckles at first glance. She wore a grey dress with a hood. She would often put on the hood to do an impression of Blue Diamond._

_"Azurite", said Obsidian, who was doing another impression of Blue Diamond. "I want to you to give this thing to Lapis and Obsidian. But before you do that, I want you to talk about how awesome I am"._

_Lapis laughed and then started imitating Azurite. "Yes, My Diamond. You are more beautiful than all the Diamonds combined and you're so powerful that the only person who can handle your power is me because I'm awesome. Please get up so I can kiss more of your butt"._

_Obsidian continued her Blue Diamond impression "I apologize, Azurite. But I am very busy. I need to sit on my butt and point at people and give orders. Now, Pearl, get this drooling freak out of my face"._

_The two gems burst out loud laughing. Obsidian removed her hood and her smile started to fade a bit._

_"Lappy, can I tell you something", asked Obsidian._

_Lapis raised her eyebrow. "Look at who you're talking to. You know me. You can tell me anything"._

_"I was... I just..."_

_"You... What? Come on, Obsidian. What's going on"?_

_"I'm thinking about leaving Homeworld"._

_Lapis stopped smiling. "Why? Look around you. This place is beautiful. Where would you want to go"?_

_"I was thinking of going to Earth and... becoming a rebel"._

_Lapis looked worried now. "What"?_

_"Look at the messages and weapons we've had to deliver. Think about who we have to answer to and what they do. Think about what they do to gems who don't agree with them. We're working for Diamonds who shatter gems like it's nothing"._

_"Well, if that's the case, why are you still here? Why are you a Messenger for Blue Diamond? How come you haven't left"?_

_Obsidian smiled. "I stayed... because you stayed"._

_Lapis blushed, she opened her mouth as she was about to say something, but she stayed silent as Obsidian kept talking._

_"I'll stay if you stay. And if you agree with me about leaving..." She held out her hand to Lapis. "Then we leave together"._

_Lapis grabbed Obsidian's hand and then pulled her into a close embrace and Obsidian started laughing._

_"I'll think about it", said Lapis. "Okay"?_

_"Okay.", said Obsidian. "Also, Lappy... I love you"._

_"I love you, too. Just don't call me 'Lappy'"._

_"Why shouldn't I"?_

_"Because then I'll call you 'Snowflake' again"._

_"No"!_

_"What's wrong, Snowflake? You don't like your own name"?_

_"Stop it, Lapis"!_

_"Don't call me Lappy, Snowflake"._

_Obsidian started to blush. "Shut up! You're embarrassing me"!_

_"How? There's no one around us to hear us, Snowflake"._

_"It's not funny"._

_"You're laughing. Besides, it fits. You're just as fragile as a Snowflake"_

_"You're not even trying"!_

_"Shut up, Snowflake"._

 

**_Obsidian and loved me more than anyone else and I felt the same way about her. However, we were the only ones who knew about it. On Homeworld, it was forbidden to fall in love or fuse with a different gem. To the diamonds, it didn't matter if we couldn't fuse because we were rare. To them, we only had one purpose. Work. Build. Fight. We were nothing to them. To them, Obsidian and I were nothing but messengers. To me, Obsidian was the whole world.I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true. Whenever no one was around, Obsidian would try to do fusion dance, even though there was no one for her to fuse with. Whenever I asked her why she kept doing it, she would always say..._ **

_"Because I want to"._

_"Yeah, but what's the point", asked Lapis_

_"The point is that I think it's fun. Oh wait". Obsidian put on her hood and spoke in a Blue Diamond impression. "Obsidian, having fun is against the law."_

_Obsidian burst out in laughter while Lapis looked at her, stone faced. Obsidian's smile faded._

_"You're not laughing"._

_''Eh, that one wasn't as funny as the other ones".  
_

_"But you always laugh at the bad ones. Is something wrong"?_

_Lapis sighed."I've been thinking about what you said about leaving"._

_"It's okay if you don't want to leave. I get it. But I'll stay with you if you don't want to go"._

_"See, that's what I've been thinking about. You've always been there for me. You're the only one who has. What have I done for you"?_

_"You've been here with me"._

_Lapis smiled, but only briefly. "Sometimes, I feel like I don't deserve someone like you"._

_Obsidian reached her hand out for Lapis. "Dance with me"._

_"I can't"._

_"It's not that hard"._

_"I've only watched fusion dance before"._

_"Fine, you don't have to dance. Can you sing"?_

_"No"._

_"I've heard you. Come on, Lapis. Please"_

_Lapis smiled and began to sing. "If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love"..._

_Obsidian began to dance, and Lapis stopped singing and watched her, and thought about how lucky she was to have someone like her._

_"You stopped. Keep going", said Obsidian._

_Lapis grabbed onto Obsidian._

_"What are you doing"?_

_"How hard can dancing be, Snowflake"?_

_"I'll get used to that name if you keep singing"._

_Lapis smiled. "When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back, I could do about anything I could even learn how to love like you..."_

_Lapis started at Obsidian as they were dancing and, without warning, kissed her full on the mouth. Suddenly, an explosion of light burst from were the two were dancing. They looked up. They had four arms. The felt their face. They had four eyes. They realized that they weren't just doing this at the same time... They had fused. Just then, a voice rang out._

_"I KNEW IT"!!!_

_The fusion suddenly split apart and Lapis and Obsidian were lying on the floor and they found the source of the voice... Azurite._

_"I knew you two were doing something like this. Blue Diamond will freak when I tell her you two are traitors"._

_Just then, Lapisraised her hands and two giant water fists appeared out of nowhere. They eached grabbed one side of Azurite and begin to pull her apart. Then, she was gone. She had poofed. Obsidian ran over to her gem and bubbled it._

_"We've got to hide this", said Obsidian, who was panicking. "We've got to keep her somewhere. We need to leave We need to... Lapis, why are you smiling"?_

_Lapis looked and her and laughed. "I told you that you were fragile, Snowflake"._

_Obsidian gave a faint smile. "Nice to know you're taking this seriously, Lappy"._

 

**_The two of us hid the bubbled Azurite. But for a while, a bunch of horrific thoughts entered my head. What if someone found the bubble? What if Azurite was released? What if she told Blue Diamond what happened? What if I was shattered? What if... Obsidian was shattered? I couldn't let this happen. I had made up my mind. Obsidian and I would leave Homeworld. But we couldn't leave right away. Obsidian goes missing and the two messengers disappear. Sooner or later, they would put two and two together. We would leave, but not yet. We would continue to be messengers and the, one day, we were asked to deliver a message to Yellow Diamond. We reported to her most powerful warrior... Gold._ **

_"Gold", said Lapis, "I bring for Yellow Diamond a message from Blue Diamond"._

_"Azurite had gone missing", said Obsidian._

_"Has she", asked Gold. "Where was she last seen"?_

_Lapis began to look nervous while Obsidian shot her a warning look. She turned her head to Gold and said, "According to Blue Diamond, Azurite was last seen in a battle against the rebels on Earth"._

_"The Diamonds have feared something like this would happen one day", said Gold. "Wait right here"._

_After a few minutes gold came back with small black box floating in midair._

_Lapis was now a lot more nervous than before. "How"..._

_"Mind Powers", said Gold before Lapis could finish her question. The box landed and Lapis's hands._

_"Open it", said Gold._

_Lapis opened the box and found a dagger with a yellow handle. Obsidian looked over._

_"A dagger", she asked._

_"This is no ordinary dagger", said Gold. "This dagger can shatter any gem in an instant"._

_Lapis stared at the dagger in awe. Could this be it? The way she could put to rest all her fears?_

_Obsidian spoke. "Lapis? Are you okay"?_

_Lapis looked up. Obsidian and Gold were both looking at Lapis. Obsidian was looking at her, in a worried way. But Gold was looking at her very suspiciously._

_"Thank you", Lapis said to Gold. "We will bring this to Blue Diamond at once"._

**_I figured that at that point, it was now or never. I said I would give the dagger to Blue Diamond, but I didn't. I told Obsidian that I was going to hide the dagger, but I didn't do that either. Instead, I went to the bubbled Azurite._ **

_Lapis took the bubble and popped it. However, before Azurite had the chance to reform, Lapis took the dagger, raised it, and before she could plunge it into the gem, she heard a familiar voice._

_"I had a feeling you were a traitor."_

_Lapis looked behind her and saw Gold standing there._

_"I saw the way you looked at that dagger. Azurite wasn't lost on Earth, was she? She actually made it back."_

_Just then, the dagger flew out of Lapis's hand and floated dangerously close to her gem._

_Lapis began to panic. "How did"..._

_"Mind powers", said Gold. "I can do whatever I want with any solid objects"._

_"Just solid"?_

_"Yes. For example, I'm using my mind to take that dagger and"..._

_But before she could finish, a giant water fist grabbed Gold and started throwing her around like a rag doll. Just then, another one appeared and the two fists began pulling Gold in half until she poofed, just like Azurite. However, no one bubbled her this time._

_Lapis grabbed the golden and blue gemstones, rasied the dagger, and..._

_"LAPIS"!!!_

_Lapis dropped Gold, Azurite, and the dagger. She turned around and saw Obsidian, who was on the verge of tears._

_"Obsidian! I was... uh..."_

_"You were going to shatter Gold"_

_"I was just..."_

_"And you were going to shatter Azurite"._

_"Obsidian, please listen"..._

_"I thought you were better than that, but I was wrong"._

_"If I didn't"..._

_"I thought I could trust you"_

_"They were going to"..._

_"I loved you"!_

_And Obsidian burst into tears. Lapis reached her hand out to her, but Obsidian slapped it away._

_"Obsidian, please. Let me explain"._

_"I don't want to hear your explanation. I saw what you doing. YOU'RE A MONSTER"!!!_

 

Back in the present, Lapis stopped telling the story and burst into tears. The words went through her head again and again. First, in Peridot's. voice Then, Jasper's. Then, Obsidian's. That was the last time Lapis heard her voice.

"Lapis", said Garnet, who put her hand on her shoulder. "Just calm down. You can finish the story when you have".

It took Lapis five minutes to calm down. Then, she took a deep breath and continued the story.

 

_**So Obsidian flew away to Earth to join the rebels like she said she would. Except this time, without me. I tried to follow her, but a fleet of ships came swarming, apparently going to Earth for a battle against the rebels. After that, I lost track of her. And as I kept searching for it, I thought of the fleet. I knew Obsidian was on Earth. I knew her goal. I knew Azurite and Gold would have reformed right now. I knew Obsidian wasn't safe. And it was all my fault. I almost shattered some gems. I betrayed Obsidian's trust. And now she was in danger because of me. I was right all along. I didn't deserve her. I never did. Eventually, even with these thoughts haunting me and Homeworld probably searching for me, I managed to find my way to Earth.** _

_As Lapis flew down to Earth, a massive battle was happening. Around her, she saw many Gems getting poofed and bubbled. Which ones were rebels and which ones were from Homeworld she couldn't tell. Lapis continuously got lost in the battle, but kept managed to avoid getting poofed. Then, she saw a gem. However, it wasn't the one she was looking for. To her horror, Azurite stood before her._

_"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the gem who got the closest to shattering me", she said._

_Lapis tried to fly away, but Azurtie grabbed her leg and threw her onto the ground. Lapis turned her her head and saw Azurite clutching the yellow dagger. As Azurite raised the dagger, Lapis managed to get to her feet and run away. As Azurite ran after her, she was punched so hard by a rebel that her gem began to crack. Azurite clutched onto her gem, groaning in pain. As she kept trying to move toward Lapis, she fell. Lapis looked over and saw, from a distance, Snowflake Obsidian._

_"OBISDIAN"!!!_

_Obsidian didn't look back to see who it was. Instead, she spread her wings and flew away. Lapis unleashed her wings as well. However, just as she got off the ground, a rebel with rainbow hair came out of nowhere and punched Lapis in the back. There was explosion of light and all that was left was a blue gem. Lapis had poofed._

_**I think you all know what happened next. The mirror. My gem. But then I was released from the mirror. I thought that maybe there was a chance that she was on Homeworld... That she was alive... But when I got there, they imprisoned me. And then they told me...** _

 

Lapis began to cry again and before anyone could say anything, she showed them black and white gem shards in her hand.

"They made me keep them", she sniffed.

"That's just wrong", said Amethyst.

Lapis stopped crying and took a deep breath. "Anyway, that's the end of the story".

"What happened to Azurite", asked Steven.

"She took a pretty bad hit to the gem", said Lapis. "From what I heard, she took a couple more and..."

She looked back down at the shards, and the others understood.

"I'm turning myself over in exchange for Peridot. I can't let anyone else suffer a similar fate because of me".

Steven tried to speak, but Lapis stopped him.

"ANYONE ELSE!!! That means you guys as well".

And she walked away to the other side of the ship. Pearl followed her, while the others stayed where they sat.

"You were her", Pearl asked, "weren't you"?

"What", asked a confused Lapis.

"You said Snowflake Obsidian wanted to become a rebel and that's what she did. She joined us. She would always talk about a Gem that she loved and that she left behind. She talked about how everything she ever did was for that Gem. She never told us the Gem's name. But I think now we know you that was".

Lapis looked like she was about to cry. "How did I not know this"?

"She never introduced herself as 'Obsidian'. She told us to call her 'Snowflake' because that's what the Gem she loved called her".

Lapis smiled. "Thanks for telling me this".

Garnet walked over and spoke to Lapis.

"You know when Pearl and I said you loved Peridot"?

"Uh... Yeah".

"I think I understand why you're denying this. Peridot, in a strange way, reminds you of Snowflake. She's done so much for you and you feel as if you don't deserve her, even though you've done so much for her. You feel as if you've betrayed them. And know you're trying to avoid another shattering".

Lapis mumbled something, but no one understood her.

"So", called out Amethyst, "What are we doing about this whole situation"?

"Don't worry", said Garnet, "I have a plan".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I promise the next chapter won't take so long to arrive


End file.
